


Werewolf AUs & A/B/O One-Shot Collection

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Scenting, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: This is a collection of A/B/O and werewolf AU one-shots I was requested to write over on Tumblr. First chapter shows a list of ships/prompts/TWs/CWs, so check that out so you can navigate what you do and do not want to read!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	1. Index

Chapter 1: Index.

Chapter 2: Hurt/comfort. CW: scenting. Prompt: "Omega tony getting stressed after seeing Spider-Man losing a fight on tv and letting out destress cries until peter comes home to him safely and peter pulls his omega into his lap and lets him scent him and tell him that he’s okay"

Chapter 3. Fluff. CW: mpreg. Prompt: "Maybe some omega tony and alpha peter with their kids? just something fluffy :)"

Chapter 4. Physical hurt/comfort. CW: minor/major injury. Prompt: "I have a werewolf au prompt for you! Another pack attacks Tony and Peter. And Tony ends up injured but Peter takes care of him. Thank you in advance ☺"

Chapter 5. Domestic fluff. No CWs. Prompt: "Werewolf ? Peter an Tony have a pup. Peter an the pup were trying to walk back to the compound before the full moon trip. His phone died an kept the baby close to his chest. Tony was spam calling Peter. It down pours for the rest of the walk home. When Pete got inside he went straight to the bathroom to clean the pup"

Chapter 6. Fluff. No CWs. Prompt: “Werewolf au where tony and Peter groom each other”

Chapter 7. Fluff. CW: mpreg, HS AU (and thus technically underage). Prompt: "ABO high school au where tony gets Peter pregnant and he gets all loving, clingy and possessive and hates being away from Peter when they have to separate for different classes until he breaks and rushes across the school in his football uniform to see if his omega is alright. (and Peter has to sit in his lap for the rest of class and comfort his alpha that they’re okay)"


	2. Alpha Peter/Omega Tony, hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Omega tony getting stressed after seeing Spider-Man losing a fight on tv and letting out destress cries until peter comes home to him safely and peter pulls his omega into his lap and lets him scent him and tell him that he’s okay"

Peter can smell it the second he steps through the door.

Distressed Omega.

He’s through the apartment in no time, and finds Tony sitting by the television which is broadcasting some news item, talking about a fight that Peter has only just returned home from. Safe and sound, yes, but clearly that’s not what Tony knows – until he rounds he corner and the Omega looks at him, mid-whine, and lets out a horrible sound.

Peter is at his side in seconds, his arms wrapped around the crying Omega and pulling him in close. Blood on his suit be damned – his mate is in distress, likely having seen the fight on the news. He knows what it must have looked like. Peter was in pretty rough shape. But he’d made it. He’d made it safe and sound.

“I’m okay, baby. You’re okay, and I’m okay, and we’re okay,” he promises as Tony grabs desperately at him to pull him close so that he can smell him, make sure it’s really him, pierce through that mind-numbing haze of overwhelming panic to get a grip again, which happens slowly but surely.

“I’m so sorry, Tony. That must have been scary, seeing that. But I promise, I’m right here, and I’m just fine. See?” Peter pulls back and grins down at Tony, hoping to help him settle a bit. Tony looks up with tears in his eyes and lets out a ragged, watery breath.

Peter just wraps his arms around him again. Clearly, he’s not lucid enough just yet to get through to him properly. And frankly, the distressed, almost sour scent that Tony is pouring out isn’t doing much to keep Peter particularly calm, either.

But Peter helps him up onto the couch, and pulls Tony into his lap, kissing his hair and rubbing his hands up and down his back and letting Tony tuck his face into the crook of his neck to scent him. Peter makes sure to scent Tony properly in return. They’ll discover the damage the blood and dirt on him was doing to their clothes and furniture later. Right now, that doesn’t seem important.

“I felt like I could _hear_ you from all the way across town,” Peter breathes softly against Tony’s hair when his mate seems to calm down, “Like I could feel it. It felt awful…”

Tony kisses the side of his neck, and nuzzles in even closer, letting out a big sigh.

“I thought something had happened to you,” he whispers, and Peter is just happy to hear his voice.

“I’m okay,” Peter promises again, and when he squeezes Tony close, Tony snuggles in as best as he can, “I’d never leave you. Not like that. Never, ever, ever.”


	3. Alpha Peter/Omega Tony, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Starker. TW: Omegaverse, Alpha Peter, Omega Tony, mpreg. Prompt: "Maybe some omega tony and alpha peter with their kids? just something fluffy :)"

“I found you a leaf,” the little girl says, holding up the browned, rounded leaf that has a perfectly round little hole in the middle, probably the cause of a worm making its way through a delicious meal.

“Thank you, baby. That’s the prettiest leaf I’ve ever seen,” Tony says, and takes the leaf with a soft smile that makes his eyes wrinkle at the corners. Peter watches fondly from the distance, before the little lady turns around again to run back to her dad and throw herself into his arms to tell him about how his mommy liked their present.

In moments like these, Tony wishes that he was more mobile. But as it is, he’ll have to be satisfied with watching Peter run around the playground with their daughter. Being as large as he currently is, moving around is already tired enough, let alone playing with a four-year-old. But Tony enjoys watching all the same. Especially because Peter makes sure to always involve Tony in one way or another, like making Morgan find a nice leaf to go and show him.

The girl’s gloves and hat are a little too big for her and she keeps pushing the hat back up from her eyes with her mittens while she chases Peter in between the swings and under the slide.

If you had told Tony ten years ago that he’d inevitably settle down with a mate he loves and that he bears him children even in his ‘old age’ (although Peter disagrees he’s all that old), he wouldn’t have believed you. But now, as he watches Peter pick Morgan up and swing her around, both with rosy cheeks from the cold and big smiles on their faces, he can’t fathom how he could ever have thought he would rather spend the rest of his life alone and avoid heartbreak, than get to experience this.

She decides she wants ice cream when she’s tired herself out, despite how cold it is, so of course Tony and Peter take her to the only ice cream shop they know to be open. She eats an entire scoop of strawberry ice cream, the corners of her mouth and her upper lip covered in the stuff, before commenting that she’s cold, maybe they should go home and have hot chocolate next.

They find their way back to the car and drive home, because their princess’s word is law. Peter is too in love with their little girl to tell her no most of the time, and yet Tony doesn’t yet have the feeling that he’s been dubbed the ‘mean’ parent despite how often he has to tell her no.

Granted, he could probably tell her no more often. It’s a weakness.

There isn’t a doubt in his mind that things will be exactly the same with their little baby boy, and Tony passes an absent hand over his bump on their way home.


	4. Werewolves, physical hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have a werewolf au prompt for you! Another pack attacks Tony and Peter. And Tony ends up injured but Peter takes care of him. Thank you in advance ☺"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Physical hurt/comfort. CW: minor/major injury. Prompt: "I have a werewolf au prompt for you! Another pack attacks Tony and Peter. And Tony ends up injured but Peter takes care of him. Thank you in advance ☺"

It all happened beyond quickly.

By the time it was over, Peter had yet to really grasp the situation.

From one moment to the next, their peaceful little outing had turned into a bloodbath, with injuries inflicted upon both parties. It was a miracle that Peter had somehow gotten out mostly unscathed – although he couldn’t say the same for Tony.

When the older wolf was down and Peter delivered a particularly painful bite to one of the other wolves’ ankle until Peter heard a sickening crunch, the strangers retreated with their tails between their legs and their whines shrill, back into the darkness.

The damage had already been done.

Tony lay on the ground among the leaves, panting, and Peter rushed to his side to inspect his injuries. Tony let him know that it was nothing, that he’d live, but Peter wasn’t satisfied with that. He urged the other to get up, and supporting him with his entire flank lined up against Tony’s, Peter took him home. Painfully slowly, and with a lot of difficulty as the woods were dense and there was no clear path for them to follow to get back to their vacationers cabin.

Peter cursed to himself. Maybe they shouldn’t have been so foolish as to enter other wolves’ territory without asking for permission first. They’d learned their lesson, that was for sure.

And considering they had won a fight against a part of a pack that was already twice the size of their little two-man band, probably bigger if they had all been together, he felt lucky enough to have gotten out of there. And perhaps just a little bit proud.

The small porch of their cabin was lit in the distance, a welcoming beacon, and Peter encouraged Tony as the other wolf grew weaker and weaker with every step. All Peter could do was get him back to the cabin, preferably inside but if that wasn’t an option then hidden under the porch, and guard him until the morning came and they would really be able to see just what injuries Tony had sustained during their fight.

Peter hoped the other wolves hadn’t left to go get the rest of their pack. If there were any remaining wolves they hadn’t yet gotten acquainted with, anyway.

In the light coming off the lamp on the porch, Peter could take a bit of a better look at Tony’s wounds. His eyes were far better in the dark than any regular human’s, of course – but even that didn’t help in distinguishing the blood from Tony’s dark fur for the most part.

Peter whined, worried, when Tony collapsed just at the foot of the few steps up onto the porch, laying himself down in the grass. He could feel that Tony was exhausted, and so Peter wasn’t going to push him much further if he could help it, and instead took a moment to inspect him, push his nose through his fur and figure out if he needed any serious medical attention.

Shifting back during a full moon wasn’t impossible, but it was painful, and incredibly difficult to maintain for a longer period of time, what with the strong pull of the moon always trying to drag you under. But if he had to in order to make sure that Tony would be alright, then he would damn well do it, too.

Thankfully it didn’t seem that Tony was fatally injured, or injured enough to need immediate medical attention – although he did have a pretty painful-looking gash in his side. It would heal, though. It would heal with the help of the moon, and with some tender love and affection from Peter, which he was most definitely going to give Tony. Starting now.

While Tony lay down, Peter found his way into the cabin and dragged out whatever pillows and sheets he could find to arrange them on the grass, before he urged Tony with gentle nudges of his nose, to go and lie down on the makeshift bed instead of the uncomfortable ground.

Then, once he was sure that Tony was comfortable, he fetched the other some food he could find and brought that back too, all before he lay down with him, and started grooming him as best as he could without hurting him.

Tony was very docile, and let it all happen, too tired to protest even if he’d wanted to. It had been a pretty big fight, after all, and they were both lucky to have come away from it with so very few serious injuries.

When, after some time, Tony slowly started grooming Peter in return, the younger wolf knew that things were going to be okay, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

The other wolves hadn’t returned yet, or weren’t even planning to, for which he was also incredibly grateful. Peter wasn’t sure they would have survived if they’d been ambushed now, although werewolves typically didn’t really go in for the kill when confronted with other weres. They really just tended to try and scare each other off enough to avoid a bigger fight than what happened tonight.

They could rest easy.

Peter nuzzled Tony’s maw with his nose to let him know that he was there, and that he wasn’t going to be going anywhere. Peter would watch over them throughout the night, no matter how tired he might get. He would be on his guard, protect his mate. It was all that mattered.

Tony lay down to rest, and Peter did as he’d promised. Closer to dawn, when the majority of the potential threats of the night had diminished and disappeared, Peter, too, found himself asleep – too exhausted to stay up much longer once the adrenaline had faded.

Tony looked awful, much worse, when Peter woke up and found him asleep next to him at the crack of dawn only a few hours after he’d nodded off, when the sun was just starting to rise above the trees.

They had both shifted back into their human forms somewhere in the past hour or so, and without the fur, all wounds now lay bare for all the world to see, and Peter’s heart squeezed.

Tony groaned before he even opened his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Peter cooed immediately, shooting forward to wrap his arms around him as gently as he could and cuddle him close protectively, holding him against his chest, “You’re okay, Tony. You’re gonna be fine. I promise.”

Tony’s breathing was deep yet uneven, as he was clearly breathing through the sudden onset of pain as his consciousness caught up with the fact that he was injured, but slowly he managed to relax in Peter’s arms.

“That was one hell of a night, huh?” He groaned after a few moments.

Peter kissed the top of his head, and stroked a hand down Tony’s spine. The other man shivered.

“You can say that again… Let’s get you inside for now, it’s freezing out here. There’s a small med kit in the bathroom, I can patch you up. Sound good?”

Tony groused something inaudible against Peter’s shoulder, although Peter could hear it was some form of agreement. They both stood slowly, and Peter ducked under Tony’s arm to support him into the cabin.

At least they had a nice sunrise.

“I owe you a better trip,” Tony grumbled as Peter set him down.

“We’ll take another one next month,” Peter said with a soft smile, “Although next time, maybe check about trespassing first.”

Tony could only hiss his agreement when Peter pressed the first gauze with antiseptic to his injured flesh.


	5. Implied Alpha Tony/Omega Peter, domestic fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Werewolf ? Peter an Tony have a pup. Peter an the pup were trying to walk back to the compound before the full moon trip. His phone died an kept the baby close to his chest. Tony was spam calling Peter. It down pours for the rest of the walk home. When Pete got inside he went straight to the bathroom to clean the pup"

It’s pouring rain and Peter’s keeping Morgan close to his chest, trying to shield the little baby from the downpour as best as he can. The phone in his pocket is vibrating, likely soaked through so much that it’s a miracle that it still works in the first place – but Peter can’t just stop for a minute to look at it. His little girl might catch a cold at this rate.

He’s pretty sure that it’s Tony who’s calling him anyway, wondering where he is. They’re about to leave for their monthly full moon run and Peter is supposed to be home right now so they can get ready, but that’s not how it’s going.

The compound appears on the horizon though, lit with spotlights despite the gloom overhead.

“Alright Morgy, just a little bit longer,” Peter pants, out of breath. He pulls his hoodie a little tighter over Morgan’s shivering form. He can only hope that she won’t get sick after this. That would be a disaster, especially around a full moon.

She’s still too young to shift herself, so they’ll have to leave her with one of the humans living on the compound. Luckily there are plenty of good, kind humans living among them, so Peter has no issues leaving her behind for a day or two.

But if she’s sick… Now that’s a different story.

Peter is out of breath by the time he reaches the entrance into the compound, and he dodges those asking where he’s been, or what he’s been doing, and the ones saying that Tony is looking for him. He needs to get Morgan up to their living quarters and into a nice, warm bath.

Tony is upstairs when the elevator opens into the penthouse, phone in hand and looking genuinely concerned.

“Peter,” he says when he’s turned and looks at his mate, “Where have you been?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just going to give Morgs a quick bath and then we’ll go, okay?” Peter brushes past Tony and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as he does so.

The water in the bath tub runs warm slowly, but Peter occupies himself with undressing the little girl, before he realizes he’s shaking himself too. Might as well, no?

They get into the bath together and Peter holds Morgan close to his chest until the poor thing stops shaking and relaxes against him, slowly drifting off. And frankly, Peter isn’t doing much better himself. After the cold downpour outside, the chill that’s settled into his bones slowly eases under the warm water, leaving him sleepy and relaxed at last.

Tony finds the both of them half asleep in the bath tub, and he smiles as he settles on the edge.

“Hey,” he says softly.

Peter blinks his eyes open slowly. “Hey.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you want to stay at the compound this moon?”

Peter chews his lip for a moment.

“Do you think we could? I want to make sure Morgan’s okay.”

Tony reaches out and brushes a fingertip over the little girl’s head, watching her shoulders move as she breathes. He’s calculating, Peter can see it. They haven’t shifted around Morgan since they got her, so they have no idea how their wolves are going to react to her.

“She smells like us, Tony,” Peter tries to reassure him, giving him a soft smile.

“You’re right,” the other man nods, “You’re right. I suppose we can give it a shot.”

Peter beams when Tony leans down to press a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“First time for everything.”


	6. Werewolves, Alpha Tony/Omega Peter, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Werewolf au where tony and Peter groom each other"

Occasionally, although not often, Peter and Tony stay home around the full moon.

Of course it’s nice to be able to get away every month, have their little outings to whatever patch of land they’ve managed to acquire for the night or whatever wooded area they have been able to find, but sometimes it’s even better to stay home – and that’s okay.

Sometimes they just want to stay in a familiar setting, surrounded by things they know in a place they can recognize even in their most primal form.

Especially when Peter is in pre-heat.

It’s liberating to run wild with the rest of the pack in a place where there is so much to explore, but frankly, Tony doesn’t want to risk potentially running into another pack that can smell Pete’s pre-heat in the air and might try and lay claim on him even despite the fact that he’s already clearly Tony’s, bar only from the mating mark they have yet to bestow upon each other.

They just want to wait with that. Or maybe Tony just wants to wait with that.

Peter says he doesn’t mind staying home, and that if it makes Tony feel better when he’s like this, he’s even more fine with it.

“We’ll make it fun,” he promises while the others are all packing up and piling into the cars to go to one of their usual spots about an hour away, and he kisses Tony’s cheek.

They go back inside after and pile together on the couch, order food to have it delivered early so they can stuff their faces before the pull of the full moon inevitably becomes too much. And when that happens, they’re sitting on the couch still, curled together with their bellies full and a fraction of their most primal urges satisfied.

Peter shivers, and Tony automatically looks down at him to ask what’s wrong when he can _see_ what’s going on. And suddenly, he can feel it too, like a domino effect. Tony’s jaw aches and he yawns to get rid of at least part of that feeling.

“Alright baby,” he says, “Let’s get going.”

They turn off all the lights but leave the television on with a couple of movies queued up to keep playing, so that while they’re all wolfed out, they have something to keep them occupied indoors. Then they both take off all their clothes, with Tony sticking close to Peter when every layer he peels off his skin reveals more of that hazy pre-heat scent that has his instinct to _protect_ running wild. He kisses Peter’s bare shoulders every now and then, when the younger man sways close enough for him to do so.

The shift comes swiftly after that, and Tony watches in awe how his stunning mate-to-be shakes out his beautiful fur right in front of him, until he fixes the darker, older wolf with an inquisitive look.

Peter pounces him and Tony jumps at the unexpected attack. It sends the both of them to the floor in the middle of the communal living room, tumbling over the rug together. They rub their fur across a space that doesn’t smell of them enough quite yet, before they each give a satisfied pant and look at each other again, and once more there is that quick, sudden tension, until one of them jumps into action.

Although the living room isn’t _large_ by any means, not large enough for two wolves to genuinely chase each other in, Tony still rushes after Peter as the younger wolf skitters across the living room floor, tongue half out of his mouth with the excitement of their little cat and mouse game. And when Tony nearly catches Peter, Peter turns the tables, and chases his older lover instead.

They go on like this until Peter tackles Tony in front of the couch and nips the back of his neck to stake his claim. Tony turns onto his back and puts his paws up to admit defeat, panting to try and catch his breath from what little exercise they got in.

Peter takes it as an opportunity to lie down across Tony’s stomach and lick at his face. It’s playful, at first, almost teasing – but then Peter pushes his nose deeper into the fur along Tony’s neck, and nuzzles him properly, rough tongue dragging across the thick hairs as a sign of love and affection.

Tony goes still, and lets Peter groom him, basking in the feeling and in the meaning behind it. He is Peter’s mate, and Peter is his. Maybe not officially just yet, but they will be official. This is just strengthening their bond, solidifying what they already have, and showing just how much they love each other. Especially when Tony gently pushes Peter onto his side with a large paw after a little while, and sits up to return the favor.

Grooming is not necessary for them. But it makes the both of them feel a type of way that they somehow can’t achieve as human beings. It’s hard to explain.

They spend the rest of the night lying together, grooming each other, and napping with their heads against each other’s flanks.

It really goes to show that they don’t need to go out to enjoy their full moon.

They don’t even need a pack.

All they really need, ultimately, in the end – is themselves, and each other. And if they’ve got that, which they should have for a very long time to come, then what more could they ever want for?


	7. Alpha Tony/Omega Peter, fluff, HS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ABO high school au where tony gets Peter pregnant and he gets all loving, clingy and possessive and hates being away from Peter when they have to separate for different classes until he breaks and rushes across the school in his football uniform to see if his omega is alright. (and Peter has to sit in his lap for the rest of class and comfort his alpha that they’re okay)"

On Thursdays, Tony has two classes with Peter. Second period, and sixth.

That means that there is three whole periods in between those two classes that they share, wherein Tony forcibly has to be away from Peter.

Now, normally, that wouldn’t be such a big deal. Sure, he adores his Omega, and he wants to be with him all the time, always, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be away from him every now and then.

He’s been doing really well actually, even though the urge to spend every one of his waking moments with the boy he loves to the moon and back is very great even on a good day.

But then Peter got pregnant. And now Tony can’t be away from him for very long at a time anymore.

He tries to be good, tries to keep calm and keep himself collected. He thought, at first, shortly after they found out that Peter was with child, that it wasn’t going to be so bad. Surely he could let some things slide off his shoulders like they were nothing. He was very good at turning the other cheek, when it mattered anyway – so this had to be a piece of cake, what with his self-restraint.

But Tony’s been having a hard time. A particularly hard time, especially, because Peter’s started experiencing morning sickness now, which he found out doesn’t just last through the morning but it lasts through the better part of the day for Peter. Tony’s mate has been looking so sickly, so pale all the time, always excusing himself to go off to find a bathroom. He can’t even join Tony in the school’s cafeteria anymore because the smells upset his stomach, so they have taken to having their lunch together on the bleachers out by the football field.

It’s not bad, necessarily. Tony enjoys having lunch there. It’s Peter’s reactions to things that gets him nervous.

He’s never been this nervous about anything in his life before. He never thought he’d have kids, let alone before he turned eighteen. And now here they are, with Peter’s belly steadily growing to show what’s happening beneath the skin, and showing more and more symptoms on top of that one very telling feature.

And now there are three classes in between the two classes that Tony gets to see Peter on a Thursday, and it’s too much.

Third period he gets through with little to no problems, but fourth period already gets far too difficult for him. He keeps looking at the clock only to find that maybe a minute has passed since he last looked, tapping his pen nervously – much to his fellow students’ annoyance – or tapping his foot on the floor beneath his desk.

Fifth period is practice for him, so he hopes that it will take his mind off, because it’s getting harder and harder to actually focus on anything but his worry for Peter.

He worries for him so much. He worries that he’s sick again, or if he’s had enough to eat, or to drink, or if the teachers are treating him well, or if his peers are being nice enough. He can’t have anyone being mean to his Petey, or anyone setting off his nausea. What if someone brought in some very strong-smelling gum? Peter’s nose has been very sensitive to menthol lately – he really can’t handle it, so if someone’s chewing gum…

Tony tries to shake it off while he’s putting on his gear.

Football. He’s going to practice. He can do that. That shouldn’t be too hard. It’s just one more hour, and then he has one last class, which can barely be called a class anyway. Plus, there is a break between fifth and sixth period, so if he’s quick with his post-practice shower, he can be with Peter before he knows it.

Unfortunately, his self-reassurance does little to actually reassure him.

He walks out onto the field, but stops dead in his tracks when he catches a whiff of something putrid.

Alpha.

And not just any Alpha.

Alpha in rut.

Logically, he realizes that it must have been someone who was brought to the school nurse or something, maybe someone had gone into sudden rut unexpectedly and had been brought to the nurse before they were sent home. After all, the entrance to the nurse’s office was right next to the football field. It was entirely possible.

But with the threat of Alpha in rut around the school, with his pregnant Omega vulnerable somewhere in that big building with no one to protect him when Tony was off on the other end of the premises, Tony can’t take it any longer.

His coach calls after him as he takes off running, but it doesn’t stop him.

He hurries back into the building, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum as he speeds through the empty halls. Everyone is in their respective classrooms, and Tony is thankful for that. This way, he can get to his mate faster.

It’s barely fast enough for his liking, but thankfully it wasn’t even necessary – because the second he bursts into the classroom Tony knows Peter has fifth period, he spots the pregnant Omega sitting toward the back, absolutely fine and unscathed but looking up at him confusedly.

The whole class has fallen silent with even the teacher staring at him as he stands there, panting his little heart out, leaned in the door opening into the classroom.

Tony is lucky that the teacher Peter has for his history class has a soft spot for Peter. All the boy needs to do is give her a half-pleading look and she allows Tony to come in. He immediately slinks over to Peter and drops to his knees next to the boy’s chair to wrap his arms around his mate’s middle and press his face into Peter’s stomach.

“Are you okay?” Peter whispers to him, sounding concerned. It was Tony who had been concerned though. But he is too out of breath to be able to tell Peter that, at least for the moment. Peter shifts, and stands, gesturing for Tony to sit on his chair.

“Sit,” he instructs with it, and when Tony does as he’s told, Peter settles himself down on his lap, facing the board and away from Tony. But Tony doesn’t mind. He has his arms wrapped around Peter’s waist and can rest his forehead between the boy’s shoulder blades and Peter calmly strokes a hand over Tony’s arms around his middle.

Tony doesn’t go back to practice the rest of the hour.

He sits right there, with Peter in his lap, listening quietly to the boy’s heartbeat once he’s calmed down enough to be able to focus on the soft murmur of it.

It’s calming.

Peter does take him aside to give him a semi-firm talking to after, however. Tony promises that he’ll try not to do it again, that he was just worried, that he had smelled that Alpha in rut and immediately thought of the threat it presented to both him and his pregnant Omega.

“I understand, Tony. I do. But you gotta promise. Do you promise you won’t do that again?” Peter has his face framed between his hands and Tony can’t look away.

But what he can do, is keep his fingers crossed while he makes the promise. Peter thanks him softly, and steps away.

When Tony lifts the hand with the crossed fingers to show Peter that he wasn’t actually telling the truth, or that he already broke the promise just by keeping his fingers twisted together, Peter made an affronted sound and gave him a playful slap.

“What on earth am I supposed to do with you, huh?”

Tony snickers.

“You love me.”

Peter hums something satisfied, and Tony notices he rubs a hand over his sweater.

“Yeah we do.”


End file.
